MVM Incorporated
Charter Preamble: "Service, Support, Success" As a member of MVM Incorporated, I hereby solemnly swear to uphold my duties and responsibilities, and to obey my orders as they are given to me. By giving my service, I make the Corporation a stronger and more determined factor in worldly affairs. With my support, the alliance will gain an honorable member; one that will stop at nothing to secure safe passage for an ally. Together, with others as determined as myself, we will inherently succeed in our goal of preservation and protection. Article I: Mission Statement Based on the core values of Honor, Courage, and Commitment; MVM Incorporated strives to achieve 5 fundamental goals. These goals are as follows: Security, Strength, Brotherhood, Perseverance, and Discipline. By providing a strong defense to the nations that we harbor, we offer a security that few can match. With good direction, we can become strong, and therefore enhance our security. By standing by each other in the face of annihilation, we become a family. By getting up when everyone and everything else is begging you to stay down, we build immunity. By maintaining discipline in the face of weakness, we maintain our values and our livelihood. Article II: Politics MVM Incorporated is a company based alliance system, and the structure, referred to as the “Chain of Command” is as follows. At the top of the MVM Inc. COC is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO). His job is to ensure that the alliance runs smoothly and that all other members are doing their jobs. He also confirms executive orders the Board of Directors devise before they are made official. Just below the CEO is the Board of Directors Committee (BOD). This is comprised of 4-8 MVM high-ranking members that are trusted with running a significant amount of the alliance. BOD members are tasked with multiple jobs, such as handling wars and making sure all Ministers are doing their jobs. They also moderate the forums. Under the BOD are the different Ministers (Defense, Foreign Affairs, Interior, Training, Recruitment, Economy, and Public Affairs), the ARGUS staff, and the eight Division Commanders. Listed here are the responsibilities of each. MINISTERS Defense- The Minister of Defense (MoDef) is tasked with arranging plans to both defend MVM and attack on behalf of MVM. They handle the plans that will be put into use by the division commanders, and they also work with the Public and Foreign Affairs ministers on announcing the more general decisions. Foreign Affairs- The Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) is tasked with pooling all information gathered by the Diplomats, and summarizing this information so that it can be sent to the BOD. Interior- The Minister of the Interior (MoI) is tasked with making sure all alliance nations are following standard operating procedure (SOP) and work with the ARGUS members in disciplining all breakers of protocol. The MoI is also the highest-ranking member of ARGUS, and therefore must take part in all ARGUS operations. Training- The Minister of Training (MoT) is tasked with training all incoming MVM members and making sure all MVM members know the in's and out's of alliance SOP/Protocol. They work with the recruiters and the MoR in making sure all members are as disciplined and professional as they possibly could be. Recruitment- The Minister of Recruitment (MoR) is tasked with making sure MVM Inc. steadily gains good, effective members. They work with recruiters in making sure this goal is met. Economy- The Minister of the Economy (MoE) is tasked with making sure all MVM nations that are in need of receiving aid packages get them. They also make sure that ABSOLUTELY ZERO MVM Inc. nations are in "Bill Lock" (Bills > Daily Income). The MoE creates polls on a weekly basis asking alliance members on what their economic status is. Public Affairs- The Minister of Public Affairs (MoPA) is tasked with making sure the rest of the CN World is aware of all major announcements officially issued by the BOD. They will post these in the corresponding section in the CN Forums. These announcements are posted by either the CEO or the BOD in the MVM forums however. ARGUS ARGUS ("Armed Response Guides Us") is the policing force of MVM Inc. They also are the preliminary striking force during times of war. They, along with the Contractors are the only MVM members allowed the arm themselves with Nuclear Weaponry. Division Commanders The Division commanders are the members that are tasked with assigning specific Unit members targets to attack. They also supervise their units and send summarized battle reports consisting of how their respective divisions have performed in combat to the BOD members. Division Commanders outrank everyone except the CEO and BOD during times of war. The Members of MVM Inc. are split up into Five different types. The CEO- see above The BOD- see above ARGUS- see above Contractors- Contractors form the main fighting force behind the MVM Defense pattern. They are tasked with maintaining their militaries and defending the MVM during the advent of war. They are paid on a pre-scheduled basis for maintaining their armies, and are not required to pay this money back (though it is recommended out of respect). Standard Members- These form the backbone of the Corporate Structure, and are tasked with various assignments depending on their rank, title, and position in the alliance. Article III: Rights and Requirements Members of MVM Inc. are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights 1. First and foremost, all members of MVM Incorporated are entitled to equal security and the respect of those around them. They also have the right to demand reparations if they are attacked. HOWEVER, this right is declined if said nation is caught violating Corporate Protocol. 2. Every MVM member is entitled to speaking their opinion, so long as it remains respectful. 3. Every member is entitled to speak to a higher authority concerning their position in the alliance. Nobody is perfect, and it is possible you have been overlooked. You deserve the right to fight for the position you want. 4. All members are entitled to profits gained by defeated opposing forces as long as they were a part of the operation. Prerequisites and Responsibilities 1. The MVM community expects all members to remain respectful, courteous, and professional at all times. Refrain from foul language when speaking with other members and foreign ambassadors. 2. Nations are not required to switch a specific team, and we feel it is not our right to infringe upon your current trade connections. However we do prefer members switch to the Red Team if it does not hurt them economically. 3. All members are expected to be in accordance with MVM protocol at all times and are also expected to provide aid to any member regardless of rank, position, or title if said member is in need of assistance. 4. Any nation that is at war prior to their admission, must make peace before joining. This is MANDATORY! Article IV: Foreign Policy With respect to other alliances MVM Incorporated will treat alliances with the respect and diplomacy they deserve, regardless of the other alliance’s ideologies or status. War is only an option for MVM if all diplomatic solutions have been exhausted. If MVM is attacked, it will be expected that ARGUS will retaliate with their best plans, and all offensive and defensive plans will be put into action. Attacks on nations are to be approved by the Minister of Defense and his partners. Peace is our primary goal. Article V: War and Review For diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that the MVM Central Command does not allow individual members to attack nations without the approval of the Minister of Defense and possibly the Minister of Interior in specific cases. Nations acting on impulse will receive harsh discipline and will have to fight their wars WITHOUT MVM support. All declarations of war directed towards a foreign alliance are to be approved by the Board of Directors AND the CEO. Treason Clause Members found to be working for a different alliance towards the downfall of MVM Incorporated will be instantaneously ousted from the alliance, and attacked by the maximum number of nations. If the spy enlists in a separate alliance, that alliance will be expected to allow our forces to continue exacting justice. We will not let spies run free. Desertion Clause All nations are expected to fill out the necessary paperwork for leaving the alliance. Anyone who leaves without completing this paperwork will be questioned and possibly attacked. B.) Leaving during time of war If a nation abandons the alliance during a time of war, this nation will be promptly attacked after the war, regardless of the outcome. It is cowardly to leave comrades during a time of need. Honor is important. Put others before yourself. Article VI Appendixes: Footnotes 1. By joining MVM Incorporated, you swear to abide by the regulations posted, and commit to service. 2. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. This Charter was written to provide a basis for Alliance Code. Amendments can always be made. 3. MVM Incorporated’s Official Headquarters may be found here.